Not a Dream
by Moonythoughts
Summary: Remus Lupin holds his son in his arms for the first time. Oneshot.


__

His baby.

The wrinkled little face was such a strange thing to behold, and yet Remus had never felt so much love for a person he had known for such a short time.

He had nearly cried when Dora had placed the squirming bundle in his arms, he'd been so completely overcome. In that moment, it was just Remus and Dora and this new little being; full moons and unemployment and evil dark lords were the furthest thing from his mind. All Remus could see was that round, pink face, and the wisps of brown hair…

He blinked, then mentally corrected himself.

Black hair. His son had black hair. Yes… But he could have _sworn_ it had been brown a second ago…

Remus made to glance at his wife's face, to ask whether she had noticed this, or was he just too delirious to think straight? But before his gaze could shift completely, a blur of green caught his eye, and where a second ago there had been a tuft of black hair, there was now a swirl of vividest emerald.

__

Of course, he thought, feeling a little stupid. _Metamorphmagus_.

Dora was smiling, looking happier than Remus had seen her in days. It was a perfectly exhilarating feeling, to be standing there with a healthy baby in his arms and a grinning wife lying by his side. It was an experience he would never in a million years have thought he'd have. Him. A werewolf. An old, unemployed, insecure bloody _werewolf_. Werewolves didn't get things like this. They never had before. He wondered vaguely if this might be a dream.

__

But you're not dreaming, said a calm, slightly ironic voice inside his head. _Stick around, Remus, and you'll see that this is all very _real.

__

Stick around…

But there was no question of him leaving now. He could never leave his beloved Dora, could never leave _his_ _son_…

"What should we name him?" asked Dora abruptly, for perhaps the hundredth time; only this time, there was a trace of finality in her tone. This was the moment of truth. They _had_ to decide a name.

Of course, they'd made a list together, but in the end, Remus thought it was Dora's decision. She was the one who had carried the baby, and given birth to him. Ultimately, she had to have more of a say than he did. But she kept asking him, oddly enough. She wanted _his_ opinion.

"I think…" he said slowly, "That it might be a good way to honor your father if we named him Ted."

Dora's lips scrunched up to one side, as they often did when she was thinking. Remus knew that she liked that idea. It had been one of her first suggestions, but when her father had been murdered, she's shied away from it, for some reason. Remus held his breath. His only wish was to make her happy. He waited for her answer.

After a silent moment, she nodded. "Remus, I think it's the _best_ way we could possibly honor him…" she said, and her dark eyes shone. Remus sighed as she leaned against him and reached a hand up to stroke their baby's cheeks. "Ted," she said, trying it out. "I think it fits. You say it. I want to hear you say his name now."

Remus couldn't help smiling slightly as he immediately whispered, "Ted. Our Teddy. Yes, I like Teddy, don't you?"

Dora nodded. "Teddy Lupin. Oh," she said suddenly, "but he needs a middle name."

Remus shrugged. "I'm afraid we forgot all about middle names when we made our list."

"Well, _I'd_ like to make a suggestion, if I may."

Remus and Dora both looked toward the doorway, where Andromeda was standing. She managed to glance at her daughter and son-in-law, but her attention remained focused on her brand new grandson. Remus felt a rush of affection for her like never before. Andromeda had always seemed wary of him, until these last few months, most of which Remus had spent at the Tonks's house, right by his wife's side, as Harry had so vehemently pointed out he should.

"And what," asked Dora, "might your suggestion be, Mum?"

"Well," smiled Andromeda, "call me crazy, but I believe it would be nice if Teddy were named for both his grandfather and his _father_." She looked at Remus, and gave him a genuine smile. "Teddy Remus Lupin, doesn't that sound nice?"

Remus was speechless. He looked from Andromeda to Dora to Teddy, wondering what he should say. But when he saw the undeniable expression of approval on Dora's face, he sighed, and said, "I suppose it does have a nice ring to it."

Dora laughed and wrapped both her arms around his right arm. "Settled then, Remus?" she asked buoyantly.

"Yes, dear," said Remus, and suddenly Remus felt inexplicably giddy. He wanted to shout his son's name at the top of his lungs, so that everyone would know it. He knew that as soon as he could manage to stop staring at Teddy Remus Lupin for more than a few moments, he would be making a trip to Shell Cottage, for if he didn't spread this joyous news soon, he was liable to explode.

"So," said Remus, leaning down and kissing Dora on her forehead, "what color do you think his hair will turn next?"


End file.
